


Confessions

by DarkWo1f, Nyb_Paradinight



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyb_Paradinight/pseuds/Nyb_Paradinight
Summary: Just Monika
Relationships: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Monika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWo1f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/gifts).



Monika stared at you from across the club room. The longing look in her eyes meeting your gaze, she whipped her head around back to the poem she was writing. The pink shade rising in her cheeks, you looked back at the book Yuri gave you. It was an odd book, although it was to be expected. Yuri was an eccentric person. Natsuki had her face buried in her manga, and Sayori stared out the window next to Monika. Monika and Sayori usually talk about the festival or other things about the club. They are the president and vice president of the club after all. 

Theoretically, Natsuki should be sitting next to you, but she left seconds after she saw you with Yuri’s book. Manga was more interesting to her, and she would rather talk about her recent obsession with a certain chapter than sit next to someone reading a book about people going insane. 

Monika turned over to Sayori, and started talking about the poems they would read during the festival. Something along the lines of “make it interesting”, as well as conversations about making them lengthy but not too long. So you go back to reading the book. It’s an interesting book, despite the characters psychopathic tendencies. Halfway through the third chapter, you hear a chair moving from Monika and Sayori’s direction. A familiar voice comes to your ears, and you look up to see Monika standing in the middle of the room. Standing up, Monika suggests sharing poems.

The girls all grab their poems, and they stand, waiting for you to make the first move. You had to choose one of the girls to share with first, and you quickly chose Sayori. You were most comfortable with sharing with her anyways, she was your childhood friend after all.

“Wow, y/n! I love it!” she smiled at you. You smiled back.

“Thanks? I feel like you’re just saying that because we’ve been friends for so long.”

“Nonsense! I love this poem,” she said, staring at you with those honest eyes of hers. You couldn’t resist smiling back at her. Clumsy as she was, she was adorable as always.

Next was Yuri, the one you dreaded. You could always expect some kind of criticism from Natsuki, even if she liked the poem. Yuri was a different story. She wouldn’t even give you much constructive criticism, really only saying she has her preferences. One tip she gave you was finalizing your style, although that was harder than she made it out to be.

“Hmm…” Yuri didn’t say anything.

“Um, did you like it?” you asked Yuri, hoping for a response.

“Ahh, sorry. I forgot to say something.” Yuri was flustered. “It was… cute.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean… It's not my preferred style, but it painted a picture in my mind. I could see what you were trying to say.” you frowned a bit, but thanked her for her feedback. Again, no criticism. Although you didn’t mind.

Natsuki’s turn, and you knew you would get something in return for writing this.

“Woah,” she whispered, quietly. “Uhh, well I didn’t like…” You waited for her to finish her sentence, but she groaned in frustration before stomping her foot. Cute, as always.

“So, you liked it!” You were happy to see she finally couldn’t give you a snarky response to reading your poem.

“Absolutely not! I… ok you got me.” Natsuki pouted. 

Natsuki’s poem had few words and a very simple design, though it portrayed something amazingly well. Her simple word choice fit her character perfectly.

The day was coming to a close, and Natsuki and Yuri were talking about each other’s poems, right on schedule. Bickering back and forth about the simple design about natsuki’s, and the fluent and elegant flow of Yuris. Sayori interrupts them, telling them not to fight during the club. She was a natural problem solver, so seeing that was quite normal.

As always, Monika was staring at them from the corner of the room. You locked eyes for a second, but she quickly turned away. A rosy hue raised in her cheeks, and you looked back at the three girls standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. They looked sort of out of place, although they were there most of the time. Monika was still sitting in the corner of the room when everyone else had left. Monika would usually wait by the door for everyone to leave, but this time she was sitting in the same spot she was at the beginning of the club meeting. You contemplated walking up to her, and after a moment of thought, you did.

The slow and awkward walk towards Monika felt like an eternity. You felt like you weren’t moving at all, even if your pace was fast. Monika avoided looking over at you, though you could see the evident strain in her face. She continued to stare at her hands, like it was something interesting. You arrived in front of her, standing and waiting. If someone else were to walk in the room at that moment, they would say you looked out of place. You loomed over her, until she made a movement. Kneeling down in front of Monika, you look into her eyes. As beautiful as always, shining like emeralds even though it was dark. She refused to meet your gaze.

“Monika?” She still wasn’t looking at you. “What’s wrong?” Her lips pursed into a thin line, as she met your gaze. You resisted moving in closer, and waited for some kind of response from her. Her eyes were exploring your’s. It seemed like she was looking for something inside of you. She found nothing, and opened her mouth to start speaking.

Surprisingly, nothing came out. Not a sound. She usually had something to say, though she was at a loss of words at this moment. You stood up, and grabbed a chair. Placing it in front of Monika, and sitting down. You watched her. Waiting for her to do something.

“Hey.” Monika wasn’t looking at you yet, though she wasn’t staring at the floor any more. She was looking beside you. She started a new conversation after your small attempt to get her to talk.

“Uhh, hey,” you said, hesitantly. She shifts in her seat.

“I have to lock up the room, so you should leave before me.” For a second, you’re confused. You end up complying anyways, and you leave the club room after saying goodbye to her. You waited outside, even though she told you to leave. No one else was in the school, other than the odd teacher that would walk by and tell you to start heading home. Monika came out, and was shocked to see you standing there. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Monika asked.

“Yes,” you whispered. Monika stared at you for a second.

“Oh… that’s nice of you!” Monika was back to her usual self now, refusing to break eye contact with you. It was good to see her spring back. Although it was odd seeing her blushing profusely when she looked at you, and turning away from you every time you made eye contact.

“We should walk home together, then,” Monika suggested. You nodded in agreement, and started heading away. She followed closely behind you, then was walking beside you when the hallway became wider. You opened the doors for Monika, and she walked through them, flashing that pretty smile at you.

Walking home was longer than usual. The small talk between you and Monika, the sounds of your shoes hitting the pavement at the same time as hers, and the way her hair swayed from side to side in that ponytail she always wore. The weather was nice, and Monika commented on it.

“The sun’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Monika said, walking to your house with you. Her house was a few blocks from yours, so she didn’t mind walking there.

“You’re not supposed to look at the sun, Monika.”

“Oh, y/n, you know what I mean. It’s a beautiful day outside,” Monika said. It was true. The weather was nice, and the sky was clear.

Arriving at your house, you turned around and looked at Monika to say goodbye. She was acting weird again. She refused to make eye contact.

“Monika?”

“Y/n, I…”

“What is it?” Monika didn’t seem to want to finish her sentence.

“I…” you waited for her to finish. “I love you, y/n.” She still wasn’t looking at you, but she didn’t need to. You could see the fear on her face.

“You… What?” You’re confused for a second, then realize she was being serious. She was confessing to you, and wasn’t saying that in a ‘friendly way’. “Monika, I…”

“I’m sorry, I-” You cut her off before she can finish.

“I love you too…” Waiting for her response, you felt blood rising to your cheeks.

“Really?” Silence fell between the two of you, before you said something.

“Yes, really.” Monika was looking at you now. She looked like she was about to cry, so you walked up to her. She looked back at the ground, and leaned toward you. You held her. Standing in front of your house, Monika in your arms. She was clinging onto you. You held her until she calmed down. Monika held onto your shirt, and you held onto her. Standing, and waiting for each other to let go.

“Monika, you should go home. Your parents might get worried.” Monika nodded against you, then backed up. She waved to you, with a sweet smile. You smiled back, and she got smaller and smaller until she became a small dot at the end of a long road.


	2. Natsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I don't like Yuri that much. She's a good character but still...
> 
> Just Natsuki being cute.

The literature club is my break from everything. I get to sit around and read, which is optional of course, I get to write and read poems, and all the cute girls. Writing poems is minimal effort, considering they don’t have a set word limit. I could even put 5 words on a piece of paper and they would freak out. Especially Sayori, but we don’t talk about that.

Natsuki’s a different story, though. She doesn’t like anything I do. I could even make her a poem, fitting her minimalistic and cutesy style, and she’d hate it. Well, not hate it. But she would refuse to admit she likes it. 

Everyone was in their usual spots, with Yuri reading in the corner and Natsuki sitting near the closet staring intently at her manga. Sayori and Monika were talking about absolute nonsense, with some mentions of the festival. Other than their talking, the room was dead silent. My shoes hitting the floor was the loudest sound in the room. Natsuki looked up at me briefly from her spot against the wall, then went back to reading.

I had the options of either sitting at the table or sitting next to Natsuki or Yuri. I, obviously, chose to sit next to Natsuki. She was quiet, anyways. Yuri would end up spoiling the book she gave me, and Monika’s talks about the festival were boring. Plus, Natsuki read some of the same manga as me, so if she wanted to talk we would have at least a conversation starter.

Natsuki stayed quiet when I sat down, but I didn’t mind. I enjoyed the silence between us, as well as it was easier to read when there wasn’t much background noise. The quiet sounds of Natsuki flipping the pages, conversations of Monika and Sayori, and my heartbeat was all I could hear. 

Then, chairs scraped across the floor and Monika walked over to me. She was waiting for me to look at her, for some reason. So I complied.

“It’s time to share our poems,” she said, smiling sweetly. I stood up, and so did Natsuki. Apparently, Yuri already knew we were sharing poems. I had to grab mine from my bag, and so did Natsuki. 

Nasuki’s bag was beside mine, so I decided to share with her first. She was the closest, anyways. It took her a second to find her poem, and she dropped a few things out of her bag during the rummaging. But she found it, and walked over to me.

“Here, you can read mine first.” I waited for a snarky retort to my poem, but there wasn’t one. Her face went a light shade of pink. “Was it that bad?” I asked.

“It was… okay. I guess.” she refused to meet my gaze. Cute.

“Let me read your poem then.” 

“You better not say anything mean,” Natsuki snapped. Her combative personality was back again, which gave me a sense of comfort.

“Wow, Natsuki,” I said. “This is… cute.” I regretted uttering those words the moment Natsuki’s gaze met mine. The fire in her eyes was kind of scary. Although, she wasn’t threatening. It was like a small dog barking on the other side of the fence. Kind of funny to see.

“It’s a poem about disappointment, how is that ‘cute’?” Natsuki asked, her voice laced with bitterness. She was still cute.

“I mean your style of writing is cute, not the subject of the poem. The words you use, your handwriting, and the tone it takes when read.” (And the music that plays, but we don’t talk about that)

“Well, thanks. I guess,” Natsuki pouted, crossing her arms.

Next, I showed my poem to Sayori. As always, she was eagerly waiting for me to hand her the sheet of paper my graphite markings laid, so she could examine each stroke carefully. And she did just that. Taking her time to read what I wrote quickly the night before, in a style I hoped Natsuki would like.

“Wow, this is great,” Sayori said, holding the poem up to the light like she was trying to look through it. “It’s got such a cutesy style to it too!”

“Yeah, I did that on purpose,” I said. Of course I knew Natsuki would enjoy my poem. I made it that way. 

“Here’s my poem then!”

A poem about breakfast. Again. Sayori never surprises me with the amount of ‘putting-things-off’ she does. Sometimes I think she does assignments as the teachers collect them. 

“Did you write your poem this morning, again?” 

“No… Ok fine, yes I did. But I was napping yesterday, and didn’t have time to write it!” Sayori put her hands at her sides, making small fists with each. Craning her neck, trying to make herself taller than me.

“Sayori, you have to remember to write these. It’s a good poem, nonetheless.” I grinned at Sayori, and she pouted.

“I tried to remember, but then I started thinking of food, and then…” 

“And then you fell asleep.”

“Exactly! You know me so well!” Sayori smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes. She’s too carefree sometimes.

I don’t want to show my poem to Yuri yet. Although, I can’t show it to Monika first either. Whatever, Yuri it is.

“Wow, this is…”

“Cute. I know. I made it that way. Just show me your poem, I don’t need the criticism.”

“O-oh, okay then.” Yuri handed me the poem. God, sometimes these girls write long poems. How do they fit it all on one page anyways? Yuri wrote so much, if she spaced it properly she would need a few scrolls to contain all the words.

“This is great, Yuri,” I said, with fake enthusiasm. It was a good poem, but kind of hard to read. The words went together nicely, and it had a good rhythm to it. But some of the words were too long.

“Thanks,” Yuri said, turning away and playing with her hair. She looked kind of cute like that.

Finally, it’s time for Monika. Her poems were always… something. They didn’t really make sense? Although the deja vu I get from them is kind of ominous. Like I’ve read all these things before. 

“That was amazing,” Monika said, a smile laying on her face.

“Thank you.” Brief conversations with Monika were the best. If I keep listening to her, she’ll tell me to save my game file… which doesn't make sense.

Monika’s poem was confusing, as always. There were math terms in there, which made me question whether this was a poem or an assignment. Either way, it was a great poem. And I gave the generic response.

“That was so good, Monika,” I said. “ I didn’t really understand what was going on, but it was still good.” 

“Ah, thank you!” She wore that same smile as always. The sweet one that always happened when I complimented her.

The end of the day rolled around later than I thought it would. Natsuki was the first to leave. She cleaned up surprisingly fast, and was out of the classroom before you could say ‘Monika’. Speaking of Monika, she was waiting for me and Sayori to leave the classroom so she could lock the door. Sayori, being the klutz she is, tripped over herself on the way out. I chuckled, and Monika giggled at her.

Sayori and I walked home like we always did, making subtle conversations and complaints about the amount of homework we had to do. I did my best to make sure she would do her homework, instead of falling asleep again. She listened carefully, but I knew she wasn’t hearing what I was saying. It was going in one ear and out the other.

My house came before Sayori’s, so we parted ways at my front door. I said goodbye to her, making sure she heard me when I reminded her to do her assignments before she has a nap. She just waved her hand at me, and walked to her house. 

My backpack was heavier today. Not so heavy I’m having trouble carrying it, but heavy enough to notice it.. I barely ever carry more than two things in there, but I was probably just tired. So I dropped my backpack on my bedroom floor, and flopped onto my bed. The first thought that crossed my mind was poems. What should I write about? 

I went to grab my phone from my bag, so I could text Sayori to do her assignments. Knowing her, she probably fell asleep in front of her house. My phone was underneath all my stuff, because that’s just my luck. I found a container in my bag that I never remember putting in there. I’ll open it later, texting sayori will only take a second.

It only took a second. Literally. I just sent her a quick ‘homework’. One word would be enough to remind her. I heard my phone buzzing after I put it down, probably from Sayori. I was more interested in the container I found. What’s inside of it? I hope it’s not something illegal.

It wasn’t something illegal. It would have been exciting to open the container to a bag of drugs, and a note with a name on it so I could deliver it. But that wasn’t the case. Thankfully. It was a cupcake. Natsuki must have made it, and slipped it onto my bag when I wasn’t looking. Clever. I never would have thought she was capable of something like that. 

Whiskers made out of melted chocolate, and what looked like chocolate icing, some candy eyes, and a pink wrapper. The entire creation screamed ‘Natsuki’. The cute design, and the “ambiguous” note she put in there. Basically, the note said that she was in love with me. Of course I should have expected something like this. She doesn’t seem like the confrontational type. So, she came up with the most ‘Natsuki’ way of doing things.

I’ll make my poem for her again.


	3. Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyo! co-author wo1fy here! doing my mandatory chapter! hope you like it! (sorry my style is a little different then nyb-)

You sighed, idly flipping the pages of your book. You knew how Yuri was far ahead of you, and you figured it would impress her. The portrait of Markov was interesting, sure. A little out of your league but you still liked it. Reminded you of other things...  
Anyways, Monika was telling everyone it was time to share poems now. You felt pretty confident in your poem today, more so than yesterday. Biting your lip, you went to see Sayori. She could numb out the pain of... Whatever Natsuki was going to say.  
"Hey! This is your best one yet, Y/N!" She said. You blushed  
"You said that last time too," You teased. Sayori put her hands on her hips, crinkling her poem in the process.  
"Yeah, well I mean it, Y/N! I meant it last time too, but that's because you didn't have this one yet," Sayori pouted. You grinned.  
"Anyways, let me see your poem," You said. Sayori's cheerfulness came back.  
"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Eheheh~" Sayori giggled, handing you her poem.  
It was quite cheerful, like her last poem, showing the adventures of a young girl, going through her mind. You could sense all of the emotions going through Sayori as she wrote this. When you looked back at her, she was staring at you shyly.  
"Do you like it?" She asked. You nodded.  
"It's pretty good."  
"Only pretty good..?" Sayori pouted. You ruffled her hair.  
"You're getting better," you said. Sayori grinned.  
"Yeah! Maybe I'll be as good as you one day!"

Moving on, you went to Natsuki, trying to get it over with.  
"It's fine," She simply said, without even looking at it. You didn't care. You two had a sorta rivalry going on, you didn't feel like looking at her poem either so you moved on.

Monika seemed to take a while to read your poem.  
"Wow, Y/N! You're getting pretty good!" She said passing you your poem back, "you've really grown since you joined the literature club a few weeks ago."   
"Thanks," You said. She was more useful than Natsuki.  
"I actually was thinking about something. Not once has your style changed! I mean, maybe we should have a mandatory limerick day or something," Monika giggled. You smiled.  
"Anyway, here's my poem! I hope you enjoy it!"  
Monika's poem was a tale of sadness and regret. Someone in love, only to be torn away multiple times, only left with the remains of the past. Much darker than Sayori's, but still had a little of everyone in it.  
"Wow! That was..." You started. Monika gave a sad smile.  
"Anyways, Yuri has been waiting for you, why don't you go show her your poem?" Monika said sweetly. Monika was the type to know about your crush on Yuri. You never told her and tried to act normal with Yuri. It seemed Monika knows everything that happens in the literature club.

You walked over to Yuri and handed her your poem, it wasn't like you could put it off any longer. She read it over once, then again, and yet again. You followed her eyes down.  
"So, do you like it?" You prompted. Yuri's eyes shot up.  
"Yes, well, I was merely comparing it to your first poem! You really got better, Y/N," Yuri said. You grinned.  
"I truly enjoyed the symbolism between blindness and love... If I am correct," Yuri said. You nodded.  
"Ahh, I thought so. I found it quite intriguing... Anyways, you can take my poem now." Yuri handed you her poem. It felt like a novel, honestly. A short story about the last human stuck in a place with no one like themself, finally becoming one with the ground. The last human dying alone in a world no one loves them.  
"Wow... That was," You started before Yuri, eyes wide, cut you off.  
"Was it terrible? I knew you wouldn't like it!" She mumbled. You waved your hands.  
"No! That was amazing! It's about feeling alone and hopeless right? Giving up?" You asked. Yuri nodded.  
"You are getting better at this, Y/N," Yuri complemented.  
"What can I say, I have a good teacher!" Yuri blushed. You tried to take your poem back, but Yuri's grip was too strong. Her face heated up when she realized she was gripping it.  
"Sorry!" She stammered out. You relaxed your hand.  
"Nah, you can keep it," You said. Yuri kept looking away.  
"Thanks," she mumbled. You saw Sayori making hearts with her fingers across the room and glared at her. Natsuki huffed. Monika just smiled and started talking to Sayori. Embarrassed, Yuri left the room, mumbling something about getting a drink. Sayori walked up to you.  
"You can walk home with Yuri if you want," she said. You felt your face heat up.  
"Whaa-! I never said anything about that!" You stammered. Sayori just smiled.  
"Natsuki and I have plans already! She's going to teach me how to make cupcakes~" Sayori smiled.  
"Hey! I thought I was coming over later!" You said. Sayori's eyes opened wide.  
"Oh right! I forgot about that! Ehh... You and Yuri could come over! Ooh! We can invite Monika too!" Sayori said. She ran over to Monika to see if she was free.

You went out looking for Yuri, and saw her, gripping her sleaves, walking out of the woman's restroom.  
"Ahh, hello Y/N," she said. Gathering your determination you took a deep breath.  
"Do you want to come over to my house?" You blurted Yuri paused.  
"I-I thought you walked with Sayori?" Yuri asked.  
"Yeah well... She's going with Natsuki. Soo... I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me?" You asked.  
"I would love to!" Yuri said. You two walked back to the class, just in time for Monika to dismiss you.  
"Don't worry, Y/N, I think you're doing great!" Monika whispered to you when Yuri wasn't looking. Yuri grabbed her bag and walked over to you.  
"Are you ready?" She asked. You nodded.  
"Great! I have been meaning to ask if I could come over again for a while now. Though I've always been too scared to ask " Yuri said. Funnily enough, you felt the same. Scared of rejection.

You and Yuri had a pleasant time talking until Sayori and Natsuki snuck up behind you and scared you. Since they were going the same way, you invited them into your conversation and kept talking. Until you and Yuri had to leave of course. Sayori's house was only a few down though. Yuri was good company, she couldn't bake like Natsuki, and wasn't as imaginative as Sayori, but she was pretty good at monopoly. She seemed to enjoy things outside of literature. She even showed you her notebook, filled with poems with much darker topics than the ones in the Literature Club and realistic drawings of different things. Some were lifeless corpses, some were scenes from her poems. Some were just sketches of recurring characters. You never thought Yuri to be one with an edgy OC, but she seemed to. Yuri also had half-done chapters of stories, with edges scribbled in, and spelling errors fixed. It was all written in a neat pen.

Eventually, you went over to Sayori's, Monika was already there, and you played charades. You also had some of Natsuki and Sayori's cupcakes, the difference between the two was obvious, and talked about life. Natsuki had to go home early but you didn't really care.

Eventually, you, Monika, and Yuri had to leave. Sayori promised that we would do this again later.  
"That was fun," Yuri said. You nodded.  
"I should take you out somewhere later," you agreed. You paused realizing what you implied.  
"Y/N... Are you asking me on a date?" Yuri quietly asked, as to make sure Monika didn't hear.  
"Only if you want it to be," you (not actually) smoothly responded. Yuri paused and nodded.  
"I would like that."


End file.
